Sensible, Everday Names
by iheartetcy13
Summary: This story is based on the fact that, since there are several cats, who names are mentioned in The Naming Of Cats must have been/ or are Jellicles and so why don't we see them? Where are they?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd fanfic (what a change!) and it's based on the premise that the cats mentioned in The Naming Of Cats (Peter, Augustus, James, Victor, Jonathon) must have been Jellicles at some point, and so what happened?

Peter (three generations pre-kitten generation, a.k.a Deuteronomy is a kit)

"No, I swear, Growl, I'll get the money! Just don't hurt me!" Peter yowled. He was backed into a corner by the notorious Growltiger. His sleek black coat was soon to be a sleek red stain on the pavement. He had disgraced the tribe, his mate, and himself. He had no money, he knew and Growltiger knew it too. It was only a matter of time. A week at most, about an hour at least. Peter was, well, screwed. It wasn't fair on his kits, or his mate, or Gus, his brother. Poor Jelly and Jenny. Poor Tashimink, his sweet mate, who didn't deserve this.

Poor him! HE didn't deserve this! He wasn't just going to- _splat-_ ….die…

Yay! He's dead! Woop! Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Yay!

Augustus (two generations pre-kittens)

Augustus shambled along the paths of the Junkyard. He was soooo into Deme, but she was a kitten and he was an adolescent, so that was never going to happen, and she was into Munk, that daddy's boy. Maybe, he could, _maybe_ go out with Bomba, but that was a last resort, ya'know? He told all of this to Mac, the arrogant elder child of Deut. Mac _got_ him. Mac told him all the good things that would happen, if only he did _this_ or said _that._ It was amazing, and, it was just he had to…. Kill Munk…. It was wrong, but he had to have Deme. "I MUST have Demeter!"

Macavity frowned. His plan was falling apart.

Augustus must die.

Oooooo! Not good! Next time, they won't die! (Because we did a production of this in my drama group, and I was Quaxo, and the person who said Jonathon, was meant to be my best friend!)


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter

Jonathon (time of ball)

"Sorry Quax, but I've got to go off to mum's. She may die at anytime."

"But can't she come, and y'know ascend to Heaviside? I mean it would be great!"

"But…. She's not a Jellicle. Sorry Quax. You can get Tugger to sing your song with you. And I'll be back the day after!"

"I'll be back the next day! I'm sorry!"

"O.K…. But you'd better be back the next day!"

"I will….Misto!"

"See ya Jon"

"See ya Quax"

I get that it's just dialogue, but it works for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

James

Hello, I have returned! Mwah, mwah! Dahhhhlings! Yay!

(Seriously, I am sorry that I was gone)

James (two ½ gen pre-kittens, so Deut is about 15 human years)

James:

"Good job. Good job." Deut nodded, inspecting the den that James had put together. He had put a sign up saying 'SupEr SeCREt KiT DEn'. James was adorable, and only about 3 weeks old. In the incredible heat, James was very likely to run off. People had eyes on James, all the time. He needed watched.

"James, James sweetie! I have some hot mouse cakes! Yummy yummy, in your tummy! " That was James' mum. She was nice too. Deut felt like everyone was nice. Perhaps this would be the 'good old days' of which everyone would speak. "James?! JAMES?! James, honey?! Jamie! Mummy's worried now!" Deut span around and bumped into James' mum. "Deuteronomy, have you seen James?" Worry was etched onto her face. "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him for several minutes. Have you lost him?" She nodded. She ran off.

Deuteronomy lay on his tyre. He was thinking. Etcetera and Electra were playing outside in the sweltering heat, so much like the day James had gone. An old, faded board fell from an empty den. It spooked Etcetera and Electra, who ran off. Deut saw the faded words 'SupEr SeCRet KiT DEn' on the board. He smiled inwardly. They had added James' name to 'The Naming Of Cats' in his memory.

They never did find him.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor

Wooble ooble! Last chapter! Ooble!

This is based on the fact that TantomileForever reminded me that Victor is in some productions, so here is my compromise!

Victor: (current generation, but Jemima & Victoria are maybe 17 human years)

Victor ran through the junkyard, desperately running away from Jenny. "Help me! Jenny's out for my blood! Help!" He darted down an alley, right into Jemima's chest. "Oof! Oh man! Look at the view!" Jemima smacked him, hard. "Don't be so filthy! Jenny is maaad! And I'm gonna bring you to her!" "Jemi! Plz! Help a dude out!" Jemi grabbed his ear and dragged him round many corners, listening with satisfaction to his cries of pain. "Oh Jenny! Look who I found!" Jenny looked up from her sewing. "Jemima! You're a star!" She paused. "How do you propose we deal with him? _You_ got him" "I think we should ban him from attending the ball this year. He made some _extremely_ inappropriate comments when I found him. Comments about-" she coughed. "The 'view'"

It was the night of the ball, and Victor was shut up in Jenny's den. She was singing her song, so he thought it might be safe to sneak out and have a peek at the ball. He caught a sly glance at Jemima. She was really pretty, he now realised. He thought about asking her to go and get a bowl of milk from the hotel nearby. Maybe they could- "Busy, are we?" He jumped a mile. He turned around to see Jemima towering over him. "You're not meant to be out! You'll be locked away from the ball for years!" She turned away, swishing her hips. He stared after her, then found his voice again. He cleared his throat, and then started. "Uhh….. Jemima!" She turned around and arched an eyebrow. "I'm washing my hair. _Every single night._ " She hissed.


End file.
